


Tattoo

by Anthriel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Not Canon Compliant, Post-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthriel/pseuds/Anthriel
Summary: Post second wizarding war. Weekend trip in late school year of 8th year in spring to Hogsmeade. Draco gets a surprise glimpse of something that leaves him intrigued to see the rest of it. But will Hermione show it to him?





	Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Saisei means rebirth.

“Buddha says that without the mud there can be no lotus flower”

Tattoo

It was spring in the make up 8th year for students like Harry, Ron, Hermione and the others. Being it was the first sunny day after the spring rains and a weekend as well, everyone including the teaching staff had cabin fever and were going to Hogsmeade. Peace had settled quickly by spring time and everyone was more then willing to let the war that past die and remain dead as more joyous endeavors took hold of the teens and adults of the wizarding world of Britain. Draco, Blaise, and Nott were walking casually in the town of Hogsmeade as they watched the beautiful witches go by wearing the short warm and revealing clothes of spring. Blaise whistled and said, “Man I love spring.”  
“Spring and Summer.” Nott added as his gaze followed another witch that past them.  
“No, spring is better. It’s like being given a gift of barely clothed witches after years of repressed isolation of winter cold. For me it is better then any Christmas or yule celebration combined. The witches tease of wizards with glimpses of flesh without the fully exposed flesh summer has to offer, which makes every sight more savory the thousands of tastes of summer that just blend together.” Draco said as a witch dropped her bag and bent over to pick it up, giving the three a clear view of her short pleated skirt rising up to reveal blue lace bikini knickers. Nott said wow and Blaise did a over dramatic damn mimicking expression and turned his head while squinting his eyes. Draco smirked and patted Blaise on the shoulder and said, “That’s why I’m a springtime Man.”  
As the neared the corner they saw Ginny Weasley wearing an open back shirt and tight shorts. Blaise groans and says, “Why in Jupiter’s name is she doing this to me. Walking around like that. My Tesoro mio is going to be the death of me. I have to follow. No ones going to look at her.”  
“Wait mates. Look at that. Can you believe Luna is rocking that body. I hate Potter for bagging her.” Nott said looking at Luna Lovegood who wore a sheer form fitting short dress of light blue.  
Draco nodded impressed and then caught a sight the made his mouth hang open. Hermione had indeed grown up. She had curves and ample assets upstairs to boot. Her hair was wavy with dirty blonde highlights from the sun. Her skin was sun kissed and seemed to glow. She wore a small white halter top that Draco swore would be illegal in serval countries, fortunately Britain was not one of them. Last but not least a very short white pleated skirt that verily covered her bum. As Hermione passed with the others, Draco saw Japanese tattoo work of what could be some blue bird and at her skirt line a Lotus blossom with some writting.   
Draco hit Blaise while still staring at Hermione and said, “We are going to grant your wish Blaise. We are following them. I got to see more.”  
“No Offense mates but there nothing for me in that idea. I’ll see you mates later.” Nott said as they waved him off and followed the girls.  
Blaise and Draco found a spot in the three broomsticks inn near the girls but also far enough as to not gain suspicions. Potter had joined them and was sitting with Lovegood. Ginny was next to Hermione with their back towards Blaise and Draco, which was good for Draco so he could get a better look at her skin work. Draco heard Hermione groan as the Weasel and Lavender Brown came toward the table.  
Hermione said under her breath to Ginny who giggled, “Great now I get to see Ron and Lavender try to see who can suck whom down their throat. What did I see in that twit I’ll never known.”  
“At least your not on the receiving end of Ron's kissing. Looks down right sloppy.” Ginny said and giggled more.  
“Don’t remind me. That will turn my stomach.” Hermione grimaced and took as drink.  
As Ron and Lavender sat down Luna had the perfect timing and asked Hermione, “Tell us Hermione how much of your body is covered in body art?”  
Draco perked up as Potter added, “Yeah, ‘mione you never told us the story of how you got it?”  
“Well Ginny knows she was with me remember.” Hermione said and the others nodded and Hermione continued, “Ginny and I took at Summer exchange program with some Japanese students. We went to wizarding Japan and they here as you all remember. Well since I’m independent and am adult I wanted to find something to cover my scar. Mrs. Takeda told me there was a wizard who specialized in magical tattoo to cover scars and surgery marks. He asked me about what happened and I told him what she did. He never heard the name mudblood. They don’t have it there. The war never happened for them. So he told me that in their world the Lotus flower grows from mud. Something beautiful comes from filth. So he told me that he would beautify my scar and he did this whole back piece too. On my arm in lotus flowers growing out of the words and on my back is a mural of a blue fire Phoenix flying out of the pond that has Lotus flowers growing in it. Around one of the flowers is the words ‘no mud, no Lotus.’”  
“Did it hurt?” Ron asked.  
“I've been threw worse.” Hermione said.  
“Is that where you got you blue fire phoenix Saisei from?” Potter asked.  
“Yes it is.” Hermione said.  
“Can we see it?” Lavender asked.  
Draco nearly fell out of his seat when Hermione said yes. Draco nearly died as she stood up and moved over so everyone could and Draco. In the center was a blue fire phoenix about four inches wide by six inches long flying out of a pond that had a large lotus flower with the words no mud no lotus flower along with two smaller lotus flowers. Draco thought it was beautiful and also felt kind of guilty for being to petty when he was younger.  
The afternoon went on quietly and Draco could not get the beautiful image of Hermione out of his head. So as the others slowly left Draco decided to talk to Hermione. He had to take her out. She was a Phoenix that rose out the ashes of her past. She was free. And, Draco wanted to be free as well.  
Draco jogged up to Hermione who was walking back alone to Hogwarts. Draco said, “I’ve been thinking. And, I want to apologize for the past. I want to start over.”  
“Draco those things don’t matter anymore. I seen a world where my status doesn’t matter. I forgave you already.” Hermione said as she walked with him back.  
Draco looked at her beautiful carefree face and said, “I wanted to ask you something.”  
“Ok.” Hermione said as she shook her head at Draco’s lack of confidence, which was so unlike him.  
Draco took a breath and said in a rush, “Iwanttotakeyououttodinnersometimeifthat'sokwithyou.ifnotthat'sok.”  
Hermione stopped with a little laugh and said, “Draco you’re being ridiculous, I can’t understand what you just said.”  
“Right. Sorry. I want to tale you out to dinner sometimes. Like next weekend. If that’s ok with you.” Draco took another breath and said.  
Hermione smiled and said, “Draco Malfoy nervous. I thought I’d never see the day. Yes you can take me. I’d like to get to know you for the first time without interference.”  
“Great. I come by at 6:30 on Saturday night to take you to dinner. I know the perfect place. You have and evening gown I hope. I wanted to show you off to somewhere really fancy.” Draco said as they neared Hogwarts.  
“Don’t worry. I will see you then Draco.” Hermione said as her voice dropped a little on his name. Draco grinned and kissed her cheek and took off to let off all his energy.  
Hermione met Ginny at the gate who had Blaise with her. Ginny grin and said, “You finally got the git after all.”  
“Who knew all it took was a tattoo.” Hermione with a smile.  
“No it took that and your body. Draco won’t know what hit him. He only glared at me this time. Not one punch. He’s smitten. Amore I tell you.” Blaise said as he hugs Ginny.  
“You think so. I hope so” Hermione said and smiled to herself.


End file.
